


Blossoming Cold

by IntrovertedWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Out of Character (?), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedWriter/pseuds/IntrovertedWriter
Summary: What's worse than wanting something, besides knowing you can never have it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateWords/gifts).



> So...I am a big fan of Haikyuu!! but honestly have never (EVER!) read a DaiSuga fanfic. This is a sort-of gift for a friend who requested it. It is my first time playing around with these two, so bear that in mind if the characters seem a bit out of character. I hope you will enjoy it, however. Let me know what you think in the comments bellow. Any suggestions or criticism, as long as not malicious are very much welcome.

Suga, like everyone else, had his fair share of pain in life. From scraped knees to being underestimated, Suga had experienced a lot of pain, taking different shapes and sizes every time. But if anyone asked, the worst kind of pain was the one before him. The one that he’d start the day with and end it with. The pain of watching those dark eyes he oh so loved, staring into someone else’s with the same fondness he’d always known when it came to him. It felt like a cold day, Suga thought. Breathing was hard, and when the cold seeped into your lungs, a burning sensation invaded you. However, unlike a cold day, once that realization seeped in, there was no driving it out. No matter how much he wanted to get lost in the abyss that were Daichi’s brown eyes, to fall freely and lightheartedly like the fool in love he was, he always seemed to drag the burden of that one gaze along. Suga had often heard many men and women alike sing praises of love, claiming that it took one look. One gaze, one curious look, to change it all. How right they’d been. Unfortunately for him, said gaze was never intended for him, but for Yui Michimiya. He smiled bitterly. Things had indeed changed with that one fond gaze Daichi directed her way. 

It wasn’t that he hated her. He could not hate her. She, not unlike him, was a caring person of a kind disposition, so as much as he wished he could, Suga could not curse her name, forsake her and the day Daichi had first laid eyes on her. She simply never inspired such spite, and Suga had never been the kind to have such feelings, anyhow. The closest he’d ever gotten was indulging in a bitter smile as both of them met in the school hallways. That bitter smile that allowed the cold to seep in slowly, making it hard to breathe. Though the bitter smile disappeared as soon as Daichi walked back towards him, with either a goofy smile or a frown (depending on the occasion), the cold never did. It remained, even as he made sure to slap Daichi’s shoulder playfully, the pang of hurt blossoming in his chest as he’d blush at his comments on Michimiya. But although he’d never been or would ever be at the receiving end of Daichi’s look of awe and fondness that could only be described as love, he did receive a gaze entirely of his own. A gaze that spoke of companionship, of friendship and always being there. He supposed that would have to be enough. 

Like always, they met after club activities to walk home together. This was not one of the days Daichi would treat the team to some buns, and nobody complained as they headed out of the school, as the sense of misery was thick in the air. Hinata though, blunt as ever, was about to scream something stupid, of that Kageyama was sure. So he made sure to cover his mouth and give time for Daichi and Suga to hurry along the road. That earned him a half-assed punch on Hinata's part, of course, but as he saw Daichi's grateful smile in the distance, he knew he'd done right. Hinata's complaints still reached his ears, but he was quick to dismiss them with no more than a,  
"Dumbass Hinata.” 

It is so cold, Daichi thought, despite the fact that the air was warm and more pleasant than usual. He told Daichi as much and all he received was a smile and an ‘I agree’. Their walk was unusually silent, as only the sound of their feet hitting the ground as they walked resonated in their ears. It would have worried Suga, had he not foreseen what was coming. He counted down from ten to one in his head, and as if on cue, he could see the words beginning to form in Daichi’s mouth as he reached number 2. 

“Why?” he asked, suddenly. At this, Suga played incredulous to what his friend was speaking of. Michimiya. 

“‘Why’ what?” Suga asked, trying to slowly drag out the inevitable conversation he knew they’d have. That they always had on days like this one. 

“Why are feelings such a hard thing for other people to grasp?” 

“Well, to be fair, the idea of feelings themselves is a complex one, so it only makes sense that it’d be that way, no?”

“Maybe so, but is it really that complicated? Is it that complicated for her to see me, to see how I feel? It is painfully obvious to all but her, it seems.” 

For the first time, the conversation had taken a turn that Suga had not foreseen. Daichi spoke of Michimiya often. Spoke of her laughter, of her obliviousness of his feelings for her, but he had never been one to get mad. As a captain, he was caring and kind, finding reason where others did not. Perhaps this was the reason for his outburst. He couldn't find reason as his ally this time like he had other times.  
"Well, to you it might be obvious, but I still stand by the fact that feelings are more complex than that. Love is, at least. You are not mad that she doesn't see you because she does. She laughs with you, supports you, and in turn, you do the same. What pisses you off is that she doesn't feel the same, doesn't see you in the same way you see her. In the way you think you should expect from her. The problem is not that she doesn't see you, so don't mistake that in your frustration.That is what you can't seem to understand. Maybe instead you should just be content to accept the way she does see you. Be content to just be by her side... After all, love, even one painful and unrequited, it is a privilege, is it not?" 

Suga ran his hands through his light hair as he said this, sighing in frustration as the last word left his lips, for he knew he was letting his own hurt, his own feelings seep into this. Seep into his own painful unrequited love. His own winter day. He heard Daichi snort bitterly and he stared at the road ahead. His gaze was as hard as stone, eyes lacking their usual warmth. His hair, like his feelings, seemed in disarray as if he had pulled on it. Maybe he had, Suga thought, and he just hadn't realized. 

“You just don’t know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel,” Daichi suddenly said, breaking the silence. Suga smiled bitterly, the cold realization seeping into his lungs again, and knowing that this feeling was not a new one, said, 

"No, I guess I don't." And with that, seeing the road part into two different paths, he waved a goodbye and turned left, the tears, the pain, blurring his vision as the cold seeped into his chest, making it hard to breathe. It was so cold.


End file.
